Tee Shirt Weather
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: A lonely and morose Ginny Weasley runs into an old friend in Diagon Alley and finds true love for the first time.  Ginny/Luna femmeslash.  M for a reason.


I'm still not JK Rowling, at least not the last time I looked in the mirror.

It had been a bad practice, and I was in a bad mood. I'd taken my reaming from Gwenog, apologizing for my lack of concentration. She'd then calmed down and softened a little, looking at me in that almost motherly way she has at times, especially for us younger players.

"What's wrong, Ginny?"

"Stuff," was all I could manage in the way of explanation.

"You need to get laid. When was the last time?"

I shrugged. "Don't remember. Don't care, really."

"Fiona still likes you, you know," Gwen reminded me.

"Maybe. I don't know. I swear, Gwenog, I'll be better by game day."

She gave me a hug and even a kiss, but that was all. It's not that Gwenog didn't like girls, but she never slept with her teammates.

"Bad practice, coach and players getting involved. Always ends badly," she'd said the one time I approached her about it.

I didn't really want other women although like most professional female Quidditch players I'd dabbled with it. Well, at least to a point. I kept telling myself that I liked men, but my sex life of late really didn't back that up.

I didn't even bother showering. Fiona was in there and giving me a come hither look. I stripped off my uniform, pulled on my plain cotton knickers and bra, then put on a clean Harpies jersey and a pair of loose athletic shorts, and finally slipped my feet into my trainers. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned.

"Real sexy, Ginny Weasley," I scoffed at my reflection. "What man can resist the smelly female athlete look."

My face was reddened and my lips chapped from the wind. My hair looked worse than Hermione's when she was younger. My figure, or what passed for it, was hidden under the shapeless jersey. My legs were nice, though, even I admitted that. Squeezing a broom between your thighs and calves for up to eight hours a day can do that for a witch.

I was too wound up to apparate, so I flooed to George's shop in Diagon Alley. He was the one brother that I usually could count on to cheer me up.

"Hello, Ginny," Verity said from behind the counter.

"Hi, Verity. Is George here?"

She nodded her head towards the staircase leading to George's flat above the shop. He was obviously up there with Angelina. I didn't mind, she was his connection with Fred. Even after more than two years, he still missed his brother. Of course, he didn't mind being connected with Angelina, either, especially below the waist.

"Well, tell him I was here and said hi," I told Verity, looking at her appraisingly.

It's funny. Verity is more than six years older than me, but she's always seemed like a little girl to me, even when I was a little girl. She's a mousy little thing, even shorter than me, very shy and retiring. The perfect employee - quiet, industrious, and honest. I wondered occasionally if either of my brothers had ever taken advantage of her, but I really didn't think so. They were gits, but they were decent gits.

She shrank from my predatory gaze and cursing myself, I turned and left the shop.

The Alley was crowded. It was early September and quite warm still, but most witches dress conservatively, it was just the way the wizarding world was. My bare legs in my shorts got lots of disapproving stares from other women, who elbowed their husbands angrily for ogling. It was nice to know that even in my shabby state men found me attractive. Well, my legs, anyway.

"_What's wrong with me_?" I fretted as I walked aimlessly. I should go to the Leaky Cauldron or back Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and floo to my flat, but I just didn't feel like it.

I was nineteen, one of the best Quidditch players in the League. I had admirers; hell, there was even a Ginny Weasley fan club, for Merlin's sake. I had thought maybe I'd find a nice guy there, but the one meeting I'd consented to attend was full of drooling adolescents and white-haired perverts.

I wasn't a virgin. I hadn't been a virgin since I was fifteen. All the gossip about Lavender Brown and my brother, but they never did it. I gave my virginity to Dean as his Christmas present my fifth year.

Mind you, it was a serious misjudgment on my part. I was frustrated by Harry ignoring me, so I thought by giving myself to someone else that somehow he'd be attracted to me. Harry still didn't notice me and Dean constantly hounded me for sex afterwards.

Our one time was a disaster. It hurt and it was over within a couple of minutes. No bells, no fireworks, no orgasm. Well, not for me. I'd made Dean wear a condom. The damned castle was charmed to detect Contraception spells cast by underage witches and wizards.

I tried hard to get Harry to make love to me during our few weeks together in May and June, but you know Harry, noble to a fault.

I also did it once with Neville during my sixth year, mostly as an act of rebellion since even snogging had been banned by Snape and the Carrows. He wore a condom, too, even though he was of age and could have cast a charm.

"I don't know it that well," he admitted. "Don't want to take any chances, do we, Ginny?"

It was over quickly, too, but at least it didn't hurt as much. No orgasm, but it had felt very nice. He was very appreciative, however, and I really didn't feel all that badly about myself for doing it, unlike my one time with Dean. As an act of rebellion, intercourse has a lot to recommend it. I would have done it with him more, but he became enamored of Hannah soon thereafter, and no one else appealed to me.

The war ended and Harry was back safe and alive. It took me months, but finally on my seventeenth birthday I got him to make love to me.

Unfortunately, it was also over quickly, just like the other two. It hadn't hurt, but it was very messy. I had cast the Contraception charm since I was of age, so Harry didn't have to wear a condom. Maybe I should have made him wear one, anyway. I wondered if all men were so messy. He leaked out of me for what seemed like hours afterwards.

But, I kept at it with him and the day before I returned to Hogwarts, he finally lasted long enough for me to have an orgasm. It was, well, alright, but I'd given myself many that were much more pleasurable.

I made love to him a couple more times when I was home for Christmas, both of which were successful, if you will, but still sort of messy. The orgasms were very nice, but I never experienced the body-shaking, knee-buckling explosions that girls like Angelina and Hannah and Lavender all claimed they had experienced with their lovers.

Whatever it was we had together ended at the start of the Easter holidays. McGonagall had opened her Floo so I could floo to Grimmauld Place and surprise Harry. He wasn't in the parlour or the kitchen, so I figured maybe he was still in bed. That would make things easier, or so I thought.

I went to his bedroom and opened the door. He was in bed, alright, in a manner of speaking.

Hermione was on her hands and knees, my brother kneeling behind her sliding his cock in and out of her. Other than wondering why she was doing it with my git of a brother, the scene was not all that shocking.

The shocking part was seeing Harry kneeling behind Ron, his cock up my brother's arse.

They saw me and quickly stopped their activity, blushing furiously. I merely excused myself and flooed home to the Burrow.

Hermione came over the next day and tried to explain. I told her no explanations were necessary. I told her that I still liked Harry and her and my brother, and that it was certainly not my place to make any judgments about them.

"You three have earned the right to do whatever you want," I told her, pretty much meaning it. "You're all consenting adults. You don't need my permission or my approval to do anything."

So, that had been the end of my sex life with men. Well, so far. And Hermione, the Muggle-born prude, was having three-way sex with my brother and the man I'd once thought I'd like to marry.

I thought about turning to other women, but I just couldn't take the last step. I was actually naked in bed with a woman a few times. We had kissed and fondled, but when it came to the down and dirty, I just couldn't let them put their lips on me, stick their tongues or fingers into me, not down there. I had kissed a lot of tits, but I couldn't get myself any lower than their navels.

So here I was rather aimlessly wandering up and down Diagon Alley; nineteen and single and no one to love or to love me back.

I caught a flash of a well-toned midriff in a cutoff tee shirt. The warm weather certainly made it tee shirt weather.

I know a glance at a midriff is probably not the best way to decide if you want to have sex with someone, but this had been a really fine-looking midriff.

My happiness evaporated though as my eyes drifted downwards and saw that the owner of this particular midriff was wearing a skirt. A very short one exposing a very generous portion of her toned, tanned thighs. I had a quick vision of those legs parting for me as I dipped my tongue into what was sure to be a delightfully warm, snug pussy.

Shaking my head to clear such thoughts, I let my eyes rise upwards to a pair of shapely, full breasts that were doing their best to make that short cutoff tee shirt slip up over them. Her nipples were erect and obviously unconfined by a bra.

My examination drifted up to her face and I almost died when my brown eyes met Luna's startling silvery ones. The smile on her lips was so inviting, that I dropped my eyes immediately and blushed.

"Ginny?" She said in that beautiful airy voice of hers. "Ginny! It's been so long!"

Then she was hugging me, those amazing breasts pressed against my own much more modest mounds, one of her muscular thighs in between mine and pressing softly on one of them.

"Hi, Luna," I managed to mutter as she released me from her embrace. "You...you look amazing!"

It was true. I had rarely ever seen Luna out of her robes at school. What casual clothes I had seen her in were usually loose peasant-type blouses and long flouncy skirts. I blushed again, I simply couldn't keep my eyes off the swell of her breasts under that skimpy tee shirt. I wanted to run my hands up underneath it and squeeze them and twirl those nipples between my fingers.

"What have you been doing, Luna?" I asked, taking her hands in mine so I didn't give into the temptation to slip them up her shirt. "You look so...so, well, so buff! You should try out for the Harpies."

"That might be fun," she smiled, "all those other buff women. But, no, you know my broom riding skills are not much better than Hermione's or Neville's."

That was true, I remembered. I imagined, though, that she had no problems finding plenty of 'broomsticks' attached to male bodies to ride. Her comment about buff women just hadn't registered.

I managed to tear my eyes away from her tits to actually look at the rest of her clothes, not that there was much else. I shivered as I realized her miniskirt was leather. She was wearing sandals that laced up almost to her knees, highlighting her toned calves. The tee shirt featured a group of three cherries in the slight indentation between her breasts. Her only other garment was what appeared to be one of her old Ravenclaw blue and bronze ties wrapped around her head to keep that amazing blond hair of hers out of her eyes and off of her neck. It shone like spun gold and smelled of lemon and lilacs.

She was beautiful. I'd never realized she was so beautiful. And here I was unwashed, un-shampooed and in the least flattering getup a woman could manage.

Still, she smiled at me, and removing one of her hands from my sweaty palms, actually stroked my face.

"You look very nice, too," she said. "Quidditch agrees with you."

"I...I suppose it does," I mumbled. "What have you been up to? I don't think I've seen you since we left Hogwarts last year."

"Hunting Snorkacks, of course," she said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, hunting for imaginary animals. "Oh, and living as a Muggle a lot of the time. It was much easier than always searching for a magical location, especially in foreign countries."

That accounted for the tee shirt and leather skirt, I supposed.

"Snorkack hunting obviously agrees with you," I said. "You're in better shape than I am. By a long shot!" She gave me a smile that actually made my knees weak.

"Climbing up and down all those hills in Scandinavia, swimming naked in those cold fjords, rappelling down cliffs to get into caves, well, yes. I guess that does keep me in shape. Would you like to go with me next summer in the off-season?"

I wanted to kiss her, but managed to restrain myself.

"That...that might be f-f-f-fun," I managed to stutter.

"_Way to go, Ginny_," I cursed silently. "_You sounded like a first-year in their first class with Snape_."

"I live just down the street here, over Florean's. Why don't we pick up some boysenberry mint and go to my flat and catch up?"

"Well, I...I, I should probably get home," I said, suddenly nervous at being alone with her.

"Nonsense, I know you don't have practice tomorrow. Come on, it's been so long."

How did she know I didn't have practice? A bell went off, but I ignored it.

"Well, alright. For a little while, anyway," I agreed.

I gasped as she put her right arm around my waist, then, pulled my left one around her own waist, my fingers resting lightly on the warm skin of her bare midriff. Her skin was so soft and smooth, not like my dry and abused flesh. Maybe swimming naked in fjords was therapeutic.

The thought of Luna naked in the clear water, her long hair streaming behind her, her pale slender form shimmering just barely visible beneath the surface almost made me moan aloud. I mentally flogged myself to clear the erotic image from brain. This was Luna, my friend - actually my oldest friend. And all I could think about was forcing my perverted attentions onto her.

"Why aren't you living at home?" I asked.

"I do sometimes," she said softly. "But, since Daddy died, I don't like being there alone very much."

I cursed my stupidity. I had been at Xeno's funeral. Of course the empty house would be difficult for her tolerate.

We stopped at Florean's for the ice cream and a couple bottles of Butterbeer, then climbed the rickety stairway up the outside of the building. Luna led the way, her full, round bum inside the impossibly tight leather skirt rolling erotically right in front of my eyes, which were probably bulging out further than hers at the moment.

I groaned softly, unable to contain it, as I actually caught a whiff of her. Lemon and lilac and roses and something I couldn't identify at first, but soon recognized as feminine excitement. I had smelled my own often enough of course, and didn't think much of it. The few girls I'd had in bed that had gotten that aroused hadn't smelled that good to me either.

But, Luna's was exhilarating, so earthy and natural. Again, a little bell went off, but I ignored it again.

"_Luna's not into girls_!" I scolded myself. "_It's ridiculous to even think that_! _Look at her_! _She must have men falling over themselves to get into her bed_."

We entered her flat which was furnished and decorated most eclectically and was, therefore, perfectly and uniquely Luna.

She told me to sit at the table and stretched up to get some bowls out of a cupboard. I whimpered aloud as the undersides of her breasts peeked out from under the hem of her shirt.

"Are you alright," she asked, looking concerned. I just nodded and she put the bowls on the table and pulled a couple of spoons from a drawer.

It was very warm in the flat as it was right under the roof of the building. She flapped the bottom of her tee shirt to blow a little air on her breasts and another whimper escaped my lips.

"Is this what you want?" She said with a sly smile, pulling the shirt up over her head and off.

They were as gorgeous a pair as any I'd ever seen in the changing room or the showers in the Hogwarts dorms. Pale and full and firm, the areolae a rosy pink, the nipples pert and beginning to harden despite the heat. The temperature in the flat seemed to have risen several degrees.

She nonchalantly sat down across from me and served up the ice cream.

I managed to get some onto my spoon, then missed my mouth as Luna brought her spoon to her mouth, then parting her lush lips, licked the ice cream off. Her tongue was pink and pointy and my thighs quivered again thinking of how it would feel inside me.

She took another spoonful and her tongue again licked it clean. A third spoonful followed, this one letting several drops of the red and purple ice cream drip onto her right breast. One drop slid down the soft curve and hung momentarily on the tip of her nipple before falling to the tabletop.

I couldn't help myself. I shot up and ran to her, dipping my mouth to her chest and wrapping my lips around her breast, my tongue laving the sweet treat from her nipple. I sucked at her, as my hand came up and squeezed her other breast. I continued frantically until I heard her moan, then suddenly realizing what I was doing, I backed away, weeping.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Luna," I cried. "I'll leave. I'm sorry."

I stood and drew my wand to apparate, but she rose and wrapped her arms around me, then kissed me.

I melted into it, our tongues quickly entwining. I fisted my hands in her golden tresses as hers ran up under my jersey and softly stroked my back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I kept apologizing as I managed to tear my mouth away from hers. "I'm just so confused, so lonely, so...so desperate. You're my friend, I shouldn't be attacking you like this."

Luna kissed me softly. "Perhaps I enjoyed it? Ever think of that?"

"But...but, Luna. You're so beautiful. You must have dozens of men who want you."

"Oh, I do," she laughed. "Ginny, I like men, I do. As friends. I like Harry a lot, I even like Ron, although I'm much friendlier with George. Honestly, though, I'd much prefer Hermione or Angelina as my partner than any of them."

Again I felt myself quiver as I stared at her, trying to process what she had said.

"You...you, you're a virgin?" I asked.

"No," she answered simply. "I don't imagine you are either, are you?"

I shook my head, lamenting a little, "Not all that much. Maybe a dozen times or a few more."

"More than me," Luna said, kissing me softly, her tongue tenderly gliding across my lips then into my mouth.

Her hands slid into my shorts and under my knickers, cradling my cheeks. They were round and muscular and she kneaded them firmly as I melted into her kiss, my hands still fondling her lovely breasts.

We made our way into the bedroom, my knees hitting the mattress and making me fall onto it. Luna fell on top of me, our lips never parting as she pulled her hands from my shorts and slipped them under my jersey. She snorted just a little as she fumbled with my bra.

"It's in front," I mumbled into her mouth as I took my hands off her wonderful mounds and ran them up her supple thighs and under the leather skirt. It was soft and pliable and I knew it had to feel amazing on one's skin.

I managed a stifle gasp and Luna chuckled a little into my mouth as my hand touched the bare flesh of her arse.

"Too hot for underthings," she mumbled, breaking our kiss long enough to slip my jersey over my head and pull my bra off.

I blushed a little as she eyed my modest breasts.

"Probably why guys don't like me that much," I said.

"More fools they," Luna smiled "They're perfect on you, Ginny."

She pressed her breasts against mine, the delicious pressure of our nipples rubbing together drawing another moan from my throat, this one a moan of want and longing, as she returned to plundering my willing mouth.

I summoned my Weasley courage and slid one hand off the soft globes of her derriere and into the warmth between her thighs. She hissed slightly, then, parted her legs even further, reaching back with one hand to pull the skirt up over her cheeks, bunching it around her waist.

I stroked the wet, warm skin between her openings, then, hesitantly ran a finger around her soft labia. It was the first time I'd touched a woman's sex, other than my own.

"So wet, so warm, so very warm," I mumbled into her mouth.

I slipped the tip of my middle finger between them, slowly pushing it forward into the heat of her body. She was so tight, her walls parting only grudgingly.

She moaned with pleasure now and it made me smile that I had pleased her. She began moving slowly back and forth on my finger as I pushed it in deep, then slid it out, then back in, slowly increasing the tempo, much as I did to myself. Her breathing began to shorten and I could feel her soft walls beginning to flutter.

She sat up suddenly and pulled herself away.

"I'm sorry," I cried, positive that I had misinterpreted her intentions and had lost her before we even began.

"For what?" she said as she stood and pushed her skirt down, then bent over to unlace her sandals.

"I was too forward. We...we've just seen each other for the first time in so long. I didn't mean to assault you, to try to force you..."

My apology stopped, stuck in my throat, as she finished bending over, opening her sex to my gaze. If it had felt amazing, it looked absolutely divine. All pink and red and wet and when she turned around and smiled, I couldn't help smiling back at the smooth bare skin that surrounded the pink slit of her sex. It was slightly parted and her clitoris peeked out just a little from under its hood.

"Now, Ginny," she said in a mock serious tone, "I'm standing here starkers and you're still half dressed. I need to fix that!"

She pulled my shoes off and my socks followed quickly. She grinned and licked her lips as her fingers hooked into the waistband of my shorts, pulling them down my legs along with my knickers.

I felt uncomfortably hairy as her eyes swept up my unshaven legs to the very lush, messy bush of red hair nestled between my thighs. I rarely bothered trimming it unless it got too uncomfortable when I was riding my broom.

"I'm sorry I'm so...so, well, so..." I couldn't think of a derogatory enough term to describe how I felt, all sweaty and hairy and smelly in front of one of the most gorgeous women I'd ever seen. She was as beautiful as Fleur or Gabrielle. I felt like a cheap tart.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Ginny," she said as she lay down on top of me, pressing that soft, lithe body of hers to my rather wiry frame.

I lost myself in the wonder of her mouth and lips and tongue again, our kisses getting sloppy and our sweat beginning to lubricate our skin in the warm attic room. Our nipples were pressed tightly together as Luna slid her hips up and down along mine, her sex pressed tightly to my own, creating a fierce friction that started me moaning softly.

She worked her hand in between us, and I mewled with pleasure as her fingers massaged my clit, swirling around on the bundle of nerves in time with her thrusts. My hands left her hair and slipped between her thighs again. I smiled as I pushed two fingers into her this time, noting that she was not just wet, but actually soaked; and that she was no longer merely warm, but almost on fire.

We continued our frantic thrusting and stroking and kissing for a couple more minutes, then she screamed and I felt her tighten around my fingers, her sweet juices flowing around them as she pinched my clit, sending me screaming into the bliss of orgasm along with her.

We kept kissing as our bodies pulsed with release, pulling ourselves as tightly and as closely together as we could. I wanted to melt into her, become one with her.

She finally rolled off me, panting as she lay on her side next to me, her silvery eyes boring into my brown ones with love and lust and desire fulfilled. She ran a hand down my sweaty torso and slid two fingers inside my still-throbbing cunt, swirling them around and gathering my juices on them.

She removed them with a soft sucking plop that embarrassed me. I was so wet that I was sure I was leaving a puddle on the linens. She brought her hand to her mouth and inserted a finger, cooing and laving it with her tongue as she slowly withdrew it through her soft lips.

"Better than any sweet," she murmured as she stuck the other finger into my own mouth.

I whimpered a bit as I tasted myself. I'd never thought my release was particularly savory. In fact, I thought it was rather sour and fishy-tasting. But, maybe because it was on Luna's finger, it tasted sweet.

"Your turn," she smiled, dragging my hand to her core.

I stuck two fingers in, swirling and scissoring, trying to find her spot and please her again.

She hummed with pleasure, but gently tugged my fingers from her softness.

"Plenty of time later to do that," she murmured. "I want you to taste me."

I stuck my forefinger into my mouth and it was a sugar quill, my mother's treacle tart, wildflower honey straight from the hive.

"Luna, Luna, Luna," I whimpered. I realized I had been whimpering a lot in the last hour, but Luna didn't seem to mind.

She pulled my hand to her mouth, her soft tongue licking her sticky sweetness from my middle finger. Then, she kissed me hard, her tongue gathering our combined flavors from my lips. I desperately licked hers, and another whimper of satisfaction drizzled from my mouth.

I broke the kiss and simply laid my head on her wonderfully soft breasts and started to cry, my salty tears splashing onto her rosy peaks.

"It was..., gods, Luna, it was..."

She put her finger on my lips.

"Don't talk, just enjoy."

I did, nestling into her as I had my mother when I was a small child. But this was so different, so intimate, so loving, so very, very sensual.

"I love you," I said softly, immediately cursing myself. I was sure she'd only made love to me because she was sorry for me.

"That makes me happy," she said, smiling as she pulled my face up to hers and kissed me so very softly and tenderly.

We lay in each other's embrace for a few more minutes, then I finally had to pull away from her a little simply to get a little space between our sweat soaked bodies.

"Could we maybe shower together?" I asked hopefully, looking into those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"I can do better than that," she grinned. She grabbed her wand from the nightstand, then, wrapping her arms tightly around me again I gasped as the disorienting sensation of apparition encompassed me.

We landed together, stark naked, in the soft grass of a meadow next to a clear, running brook.

"Luna," I groaned. "A little warning next time, please."

"Sorry," she smiled as she kissed me.

A gentle breeze wafted across us, cooling our overheated bodies while inflaming our passions once again.

I kissed her back, hard, tangling my fingers in her hair. I devoured her sweet mouth, attacking her tongue with my own until I finally heard HER whimper.

"Ginny! Oh, goddess, Ginny!"

I left her mouth, kissing down her throat and across her chest to her left breast. I teased her a little at first, my tongue flickering across the taut pebbled peak and making her shiver. I engulfed it, then her whole breast as far into my mouth as I could, then slowly released it until only the hard nipple was still between my lips. I sucked it again, biting it gently and making her moan.

I left her nipple and kissed down across that amazing flat stomach of hers, spending a few moments teasing her navel and getting that giggle I so love.

I caught my breath and slowly continued my mouth's journey southward until my lips were directly above her clit. It was probably my imagination but I swear that it was pulsing in rhythm with her heartbeat.

I lowered my mouth, my chapped lips encircling the hard little nub, my tongue swirling around it. She groaned with pleasure, her hips arching upwards, forcing her clean shaven mound tight against my mouth.

I pulled her legs up and over my shoulders, opening her even wider to my soft assaults. Her vagina yawned open to me, all pink and red and wet, her labia engorged with passion. Her scent of arousal assaulted my nose, almost overwhelming me with its exotic fragrance.

I hesitated only a moment then slid my tongue down from her clit and pushed it up inside her.

"GINNY! Oh, sweet fucking Maeve! GINNY!"

If I had needed any more inspiration, that was it. My name issuing from her lips accompanied by her pants and gasps of pleasure and desire.

My tongue probed her, laving those silky walls of hers as she tangled her fingers in my hair.

I continued my attack on her softest, sweetest parts until finally, with a scream of release that echoed through the woods, she came. And came. And came more. Filling my mouth with the sweetest liquors imaginable. The Ambrosia of the Olympians couldn't have been sweeter or more delectable than Luna.

I reluctantly left the fragrant hollow of her thighs, then kissing back up her lithe body, attached my mouth to hers again in a kiss that lasted a lifetime for all I could tell before we finally broke apart

Minutes, hours, maybe days later, she brought her hand to my cheek, then leaned in and gave me another of those gentle kisses of hers that feel like fairy touches and butterfly wings.

"I love you," she whispered, and my heart almost burst.

I think we fell asleep for a little while there in that meadow, our naked bodies entwined like ivy vines.

I awoke to a soft pop of apparition, smiling as I saw Luna standing above me, holding her clothes and mine, as well as my wand.

She knelt down, dropped her bundle, then leaned over and gave another of those fairy kisses.

"I figured we might want to get dressed," she said.

"Why?" I pouted a little. "Can't we just stay naked and make love some more?" I pulled her to me and kissed her hard.

She returned the kiss for a couple of minutes, then backed away, her smile and eyes bright and filled with love.

"We do need to be a little practical," she grinned. "My house is just beyond the trees there. We can get something to eat there, then, we can get naked again."

"Let's shower first," I grinned, standing up and wading into the stream.

The water was deliciously cool on my feverish body as I waded out until it reached my waist. I heard Luna splash in and hummed with pleasure as her arms encircled me from behind, her breasts pressing into my back.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered as her tongue teased my ear and her hands slid down to cup my sex.

"Me?" I scoffed. "Luna, why? You're so, so gorgeous. Why do you want me and not a man?"

She shivered just slightly, then, kissed my ear again.

"I'll tell you later, after we've eaten and made love again," she promised. "But, you have to promise to tell me why you aren't with Harry. I know he loves you and you always said you loved him. What happened?"

"Well, he and my brother..." I started, but she slid around so we were face to face and kissed me again.

"Later. Come on. Let's get to my house."

We decided not to worry about dressing after all and skipped and giggled our way naked through the woods to Luna's house, like a pair of nymphs frolicking on the slopes of Olympus.

She murmured a spell and the door opened. I looked around at the parlor, most of the furniture covered by sheets.

"I don't like being here alone that much," she sighed, a tear leaking out of her eye and down her cheek. "But, I can't bring myself to sell the place."

I kissed her tear away, then wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"Come on," she smiled as I backed away, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs and into her bedroom.

I gazed with delight at the painting on the ceiling; me, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville, all entwined in garlands that proclaimed us friends.

"I restored it after the war ended," she said as she gently pushed me onto my back on her bed.

"You know," I teased after several kisses, "that you're not actually naked yet."

She looked down at her bare breasts and hips. "I'm not?"

"Your tie!"

She gave me a sly, wicked grin that made my pussy flutter.

"Well, you're right, but I can fix that right now!"

She pulled the tie from her head, her blond hair cascading over her shoulders and face. Then, before I could react, she had wrapped it around my wrists and I was bound to her headboard.

I gasped a little, but her smile quickly calmed me.

"I'll let you go anytime you want," she promised, kissing me again. "But, I think you'll enjoy this."

Enjoy was an understatement. As I writhed beneath her, her tongue sought out every curve and crease of my body. Her lips kissed every freckle. She sucked my lips, my fingers, my toes. He kissed my nipples, my navel, my knees. Her tongue caressed my neck, my clit, even made several lazy circles around the tight pucker of my anus.

Finally, she sank that wonderful tongue of hers into me, laving my pulsing walls with tender insistence as her fingers made lazy circles on my clit.

I didn't last long, coming with a scream, my hips bouncing on the mattress, trying to force her tongue ever deeper into my cunt. I felt my juice flow down and into Luna's sweet mouth as she noisily sucked them in, while her tongue kept probing and circling, making me arch and come again.

This was what I had wanted, desired, craved ever since my first time with Dean. This is what I'd been missing; the heart-stopping, knee-buckling, fireworks-behind-the-eyelids orgasm of pure, unbridled passion.

At some point she released my hands and we lay in each other's arms, panting and sweaty. I had never been so happy and so fulfilled in my entire life.

"I love you," I told her, kissing her shoulder.

"I'm glad," she said. "I've loved you since I first met you, you know."

"Luna!" I giggled. "We were five years old!"

"I know," she said. "You wanted to play house and you asked me to be the daddy. Remember, I kissed you when I came in your bedroom door and said, 'Honey! I'm home!'"

I laughed and laughed. I had forgotten that until just this moment.

"But, Luna," I insisted, "we were only five!"

"Well, it's not as if I knew I was in love with you then, but as I got older and learned about life and sex and love, I came to realize what it was I felt for you."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, rather sad and confused.

"Would you have listened?" She asked back. "You loved Harry, even though you didn't realize it. I mean, he saved your life. Then you had Michael, then Dean, then Harry. I just didn't think you'd be interested in another woman."

I propped myself up on my elbow, stroking her cheek with my other hand.

"I guess not," I admitted. "But, well, my sex life with men..., it, well, it just wasn't what I had expected it to be."

I told her about Dean and Neville and Harry. Then I asked her about her own experiences with men.

"Bellatrix forced Draco to rape me at Malfoy Manor. I made love to Dean at Shell Cottage. Then, I had a few times with this really handsome blond Muggle in Stockholm. He was very nice, but it just didn't make my heart beat faster. Like it's doing now with you next to me."

I kissed her then, softly and slowly, her tongue pushing back at mine. Her fingers tangled in my hair as my hands slipped down to her bum and softly squeezed it, pulling her hips to mine.

We spent the rest of that day and all the next making love almost constantly. I was worried that I would be so exhausted that I'd fall off my broom, but Luna made me a hearty, if rather unusual, breakfast and I had my best practice with the team in weeks.

"So," Gwenog smiled at me as we stripped to shower. "You took my advice?"

"Oh, yes," I grinned, giving her a hug and a kiss. "I've never been happier."

"Who is he?" she asked.

"She," I corrected. "An old friend who I never realized loved me so much. Or that I loved so much."

Gwen smiled more and gave me a really passionate kiss that had me whimpering when she broke it and the rest of the team sniggering at us.

"So, ready to kick Chudley's arse tomorrow?"

"We'll blow them out," I promised. "Oh, can I have a comp for my...my lover?"

"I'll give her a season pass if you play tomorrow like you practiced today!"

Thinking about what Luna had promised me for tonight when I got home, I knew that was a sure thing.


End file.
